The Haggard Old Crow Caper
Objective Transport Captain Raknishi's payment from Wavecrusher to representative at the Haggard Old Crow in exchange for item Records Wavecrusher enters Trotuia Bay after sailing for 2 months. Captain Raksishi asks group to transport chest to Haggard Old Crow and meet Obtainment Inc. rep to exchange for item. Thomas Crow rents them a room for the deal. Soso performs on 1st floor, keeping an eye on the room. Halfling impostor deceives group with forged credentials, leaves with payment. Room fills with smoke after Rocksilt opens fake box. Real rep shows up to make exchange and flees after seeing room. Daggera jumps out window; Shump and Rocksilt run downstairs to update Soso; they leave while Soso tries to organize a mob to hunt the thief. They run into Daggera and all 3 chase after thief. Rocksilt stops at a stable to rent a horse and catches up to Shump (who mounts horse as well). A peasant riot is in progress and impedes everyone. Daggera starts to gain on thief but falls behind after falling down ledge. Soso rallies mob and sets out in general direction of group. Rocksilt and Shump attempt to jump down ledge with horse but are thrown off; Shump breaks his arm. They enter Shantytown. Daggera follows along rooftop and encounters Thieve’s Guild member who offers info for payment; Daggera is unable to afford his price. She starts to catch up to thief but falls through a shack’s roof. Shump makes his way through backalleys, is blocked by domestic dispute and is then ambushed by 2 Thieve’s Guild members who knock him unconscious. Rocksilt follows the main path and witnesses a public execution, and is then held up by beggar-thief children. He catches up to Daggera and both jump down ledge into the Market of Thieves. Soso begins journey through Shantytown. Daggera heads down backalleys of the bazaar and is ambushed by 2 Thieve’s Guild members but is able to pay them off. Rocksilt heads down center of bazaar and notices an old crewmate being sold at a slave auction. He pleads to Rocksilt for help but is ignored. Soso leaves Shantytown and enters bazaar. Rocksilt and Daggera travel down Dock street in pursuit of thief. Soso catches up to them and they witness the thief boarding a sloop at the end of the pier. A crane offloading barrels of whale oil breaks, smashing a barrel on the pier and spilling oil everywhere. All 3 slip off the dock into the water. Soso and Rocksilt swim to the sloop; Daggera climbs back onto the pier and crawls through the oil. Rocksilt boards the sloop and battles the thief; Daggera conjures a geyser of water to launch Soso onto the deck of the sloop. Rocksilt is gravely wounded and Soso slays the thief. Daggera finally makes her way onto the sloop and stabilizes Rocksilt. They find the treasure chest in a bag of holding hidden in the thief’s pocket. Rocksilt leaves to find Shump. After an hour of searching, he finds Shump in the room at the Haggard Old Crow. Shump relates his tale of waking up in the alley with his money and quarterstaff missing. They return to the sloop. The 3 heros decide to transport the payment directly to Obtainment Inc. headquarters to make the deal, leaving Soso behind to guard the sloop. They are taken to a private room with Ezekial Goldstein and make the deal. Ezekial is amazed by the quality of the forged credentials. They return to the sloop with the prize and sail to the Wavecrusher to hand it over to the captain. He is indifferent to their success and mildly happy with the captured sloop. He tells them that the crew will hold an election the next day to determine its captain. The group sees Essi on deck and fills him in on their day. Rocksilt decides to go to bed early, in addition to Shump after his broken arm is patched up.